


No words could truly portray.

by Villages_offorests



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Also very very short, CROSSDRESSING BECAUSE DANG IT THE BOYS IN KIMONOS., Gen, Gender neutral normativity, Gon uses analogies with nature please step up on that thanks, I can't write kisses thanks, Killua would totally wear eith a cyan or black speckled kimono come at me, No they will not kiss, Oh wow more fluff how surprising, Yes there may or may not be romantic tension, again my writing style is weird, angst what the hell is that, believe it or don't this is indeed written platonically but interpret it however, honestly this series is just me putting my headcanons in action sorry, no Betas we die like Kite, please god someone go on a platonic stargazing date with me, the amount of tags is excessive this isn't even remotely lengthy, this is a little homo be prepared, this is a very fluffy series of Killua getting love, very sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villages_offorests/pseuds/Villages_offorests
Summary: Killua was- is, everything. Everything Gon has ever found interesting, Everything Gon has ever found wonderful, Everything Gon has ever found beautiful. Killua deserved to know that.In which Gon is infatuated, and yet completely shameless.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Milkyways and roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Now, I have another series in a way going on but I can't bring myself to write angst without writing sickening fluff with these two in between. This'll basically be a series I post on about Gon being like "bro. I love you so much." To Killua and Killua just  
> "Bro. Please god not like this. You mortify me."  
> I'm sure the summary and notes have more words than the actual story

You know what.

Killua is pretty-- stunning.

He deserves to know that.

This is what Gon concluded one day while sitting on a star littered cliff side with a boy of milky white hair and a sea of sapphires and galaxies for eyes, who seemed a little more focused on Gon than the stars.

Though, Gon didn't mind that.

Looking into Killua's eyes was like looking at a whole other galaxy, and they were far prettier than any star he'd seen in the sky.

Gon had seen a lot of stars.

They would never amount to those found on Earth, in the soul, heart, and eyes of his best friend.

Gon wanted Killua to know.

* * *

"WHAT?! I-I- Gon- Idiot! You can't just, blatantly- you're so embarrassing!"

"Will you shut up already about all this? You're embarrassing me."

"Gon! You're so embarrassing- why do you always do that?!"

* * *

Those words: 'embarrased', or 'embarrassing' were a common response, but Gon didn't mind.

He didn't mind because there was no real bite behind his best friend's words.

He didn't mind because he knew Killua was his _best friend_ and could call Killua his _best friend._

He didn't mind because Killua, as if humanly possible, became even more beautiful.

When rose petals of blush drifted in the sky and stained his skin a color that was both blindingly bright and mesmerizingly deep. Killua became more beautiful when his eyes somehow got deeper, and darker, and filled with a milkyway of supernovas and emotion. Killua became even more beautiful when his wobbly frown ghosted into a smile when he thought Gon didn't see it.

Killua was breathtaking.

In all ways possible.

He deserved to know.

Had he said that before?.. Anyway.


	2. A name from another world entirely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Killua! Does Killua want to go stargazing tonight?"  
> "If you'll stop talking to me like that, sure I will."
> 
> In which Gon knows a name he will never forget. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little short story.  
> I feel like I'm going to make these all connected, in a way.  
> Have them all relate to the topic of "I adore this person and they deserve to know that"   
> I put little monologues in parentheses, because this is technically just reiterating what Gon is thinking so I tried to capture his mindset a little better with those.  
> Should I do a Killua POV? Ayo y'all put ideas in the comments

Gon knew Killua's name.

Gon knew about Killua's past. (And family members. Alluka and Nanika were nice, and Kalluto probably was too. Gon disliked the way the rest of his family treated Killua, though. Killua didn't deserve that.)

Gon Knew about the kindness rushing as waves in Killua's eyes.

Gon knew about Killua's insecurities (which he shouldn't have. Killua was wonderful. How could he ever doubt himself?) and what caused them. What could help Killua calm down.

Gon knew Killua's name.

Killua was his best friend and Gon would never forget Killua's name.

Gon never forgot the people he cared about. Killua needed to know that, too.

He didn't really know how to convey it at first.

It felt strange, and unreasonably repetitive for him just to say it, along with everything else he said to Killua, about Killua, everyday.

And once, an idea hit him (that wasn't common, usually it was Killua who came up with things. Killua was smart. Gon was.. _Less_ experienced in being smart.). So, Gon began calling Killua by his name and his name only.

'You', 'he' or 'him' was carefully placed outside of the picture they'd spent four years painting, and Killua seemed confused about it.

* * *

"Gon, stop doing that."

"What, are you my narrator now or something? You're like, talking to me in third person."

"Gon, what the hell do you mean? I know you know my name."

"I- Gon! You can't say stuff like that- you're mortifying."

* * *

Killua had insisted that he stop, but Gon didn't want to stop.

He cared about Killua, and he wasn't sure if Killua knew that yet. At this rate, he'll probably say 'Killua' so much that the name will be spoken in sentences that probably didn't even involve his friend ( _best_ friend).

Gon didn't mind, everything seemed a little brighter when he talked about Killua.

Killua needed to know _that_ , too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based from a headcanon I came up with (my work 'A walk in the rain' was me testing a headcanon I made as well, where Killua likes the rain because it was always a calming distraction from his training)  
> Where Gon refers to Killua in 3rd person because he wants Killua to know that he will never be forgotten because he's cared about.  
> I swear I've typed the word 'Killua' like 50 times in this story please   
> I'm open to constructive criticism, comment whatever you wish!  
> I'm so proud of you.  
> Buh bye love 🌿💞


	3. Laughter and sleeves that drape over your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mito is exhausted because darn it she just made a kimono and a skirt for these children come on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So yes, this chapter includes 'cross dressing'and gender neutral normativity. Killua wears a black and white speckled kimono and Gon wears a plain black flowy skirt. This is testing out a couple headcanons I created (that's basically what this whole series is but we don't bring that up) so tell me what you think!

It wasn't often that Gon and Killua went to fancy (Killua calls them 'formal', but that word isn't as fun) events.

When they did though, Gon noticed Killua got nervous a lot. Maybe it was the people.

Gon wanted to help, and so he asked.

* * *

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, the people.. scare me, I guess. But I..Uh. I guess it's also wearing a suit? It reminds me of the parties my family held where I always had to wear one of those. I'll get over it, though. No big deal."

* * *

That was the answer that Gon wasn't happy with. Killua was nervous because of the people, but he was also sad because of the clothes he had to wear.

Who said Killua had to wear a suit anyway?

The next time there was a fancy event they had to go to, Gon had something. Mito had spent a long time on it and it was really pretty! He was a little jealous, but gave it up anyway.

* * *

"Woah..I..Uh.. a kimono?..It's beautiful."

"Yeah! Now Killua can wear it instead of a suit."

"What?- Gon, these are for girls."

"Said who?"

"My..Parents."

* * *

Killua wore it proudly to that stuff after that, and it was even prettier on him than by itself.

But sometimes, Killua was too scared to.

* * *

"They're all gonna stare at me though, Gon. I promise, I can deal with wearing a suit to this one. Calm down."

* * *

Killua wasn't reassuring.

Killua didn't want to be stared at by the weird people who got angry about clothing (who gets angry about clothes that are on someone else's body? Gon will never understand it.), but he didn't like wearing a suit either.

It's okay, Gon was a good tension diffuser.

* * *

"Gon."

"Killua!"

"What are you wearing?"

"A suit. ..And a skirt."

* * *

Gon didn't like the way kimonos draped over his hands, and so he wore a skirt instead. Aunt Mito helped make it, of course. And it was almost as pretty as Killua's kimono. Except the skirt was plain black.

It would work anyway.

When Killua started getting tense, Gon's movements would become more animated. And he'd spin and hum and whatever else because that made Killua laugh.

Killua deserved to laugh more often.

Killua deserved to be whatever he wanted to be, however and whenever.

Gon would show Killua he believed that. Until Killua believed him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The headcanons I put in place here was that Killua got anxious wearing a suit while going to formal events because they reminded him of his parents' parties. Gon gave him a kimono and Killua wasn't gonna wear it but then he remembered his parents were the ones who told him he couldn't do that.   
> So of course at that point he did it.  
> When Killua was too scared of being stared at, Gon would step in and wear a skirt and be an absolute idiot to diffuse the tension.  
> Another headcanon I used is that Gon was raised gender neutrally and so he was taught to believe anyone could wear what they wanted regardless of gender normatives.
> 
> If you wanna come at me for any of these, do not do it in my comments. My discord is 📓{○Weirdos, All of us■}🌈#8057 and I encourage you to yell at me there. (Also, if you wanna friend me that's cool too I'm really lonely actually)


	4. Questions with no pointed direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gon takes advantage of his nickname. (Baka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this out and including Gon's little ramblings sessions was alot of fun. I imagine Gon having a little adhd, especially observing how he overall acts in the show, so this was me semi dipping into a headcanon like that. I made sure to do research before really writing this out, but please let me know if I got the representation wrong. If I have I sincerely apologize, let me know how to fix it!

Gon didn't understand alot of things about the world that surrounded his island home (like the fact that 'alot' apparently wasn't used as one word and it was 'a lot' instead just about everywhere else. The world was weirdly complicated.).

He really just didn't get most things. Killua did, though (of course he does, Killua is so smart, he reminded himself).

Killua understood things really easily and was a quick learner. Just another thing to add to the 'reasons I love Killua' list.

Now, Gon really didn't know much so he asked Killua about everything.

...Including things he already knew about.

It wasn't anything like a competition of sorts, to see if he knew something Killua didn't (that would be really hard to win. Actually, maybe he should try that sometime.), it was more of a way to find out more about him. Like, how he thought about everything.

Gon knew what made Killua angry, and now, asking him about pointless objects even if he knew about them, helped Gon to find out other things about him too.

Getting to know Killua was fun. Especially when he did it secretly (It made Gon feel 'stealthy' and 'subtle'- he'd asked, genuinely, about those words to Killua too. He worded it darkly but Gon got the memo. They were boring and yet exciting words, intertwined with the meaning of 'quiet' and 'mission'.).

Gon learned that Killua liked earrings ("Ne, Killua. What are these?" "Idiot, those are called earrings. They go in your ears."). Gon had almost stabbed his eardrum with an earring hook that day.

Not fun.

But, when Killua showed him how to 'properly' wear them, he had looked happy. Gon made a mental note that Killua had his _ears pierced_ and that was _so cool_ and _brave_ and that Gon should get some earrings for Killua because they made his eyes smile and Gon liked it when Killua's eyes went bright like that and- he's rambling.

It was hard not to ramble about his best friend sometimes.

Gon should buy Killua earrings.

That was the point.

Gon had alot of other points. But the thought was now his main focus.

And so he left as soon as possible, leaving a confused quartet of ocean sapphire eyes in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, I'd hate to get the representation of adhd wrong. I have a younger sibling with the condition, but I can't help wondering if I got anything wrong. (I only subtly hinted toward it with the rambling, lack of understanding and hyperfixation but none the less)  
> Guess what the next chapter is gonna be about  
> 💕  
> Hey, I love you! I'm proud of you. Spread kindness and have a good day. 🌿💞  
> (Ps. The quartet of Sapphire eyes were Killua and Alluka, if you hadn't caught that yet. ✨)

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely short, but it felt natural to stop where I was really. I will be posting more stuff like this whenever I get ideas and they will be apart of this series so  
> I dunno just stay tuned  
> Love you guys  
> I'm so proud of you  
> These notes are longer than the story itself  
> Goodbye  
> 💞🌿


End file.
